


The Divorce

by SenpaiIkari



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Sad, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiIkari/pseuds/SenpaiIkari
Summary: The Farmer was in love, but in love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 12





	The Divorce

"Just get out of my sight…" he said as the rain poured down your face, "I'll move my stuff out by tomorrow, but for now I want to be alone."

"But Bassy??" You pouted with tears rolling down your cheeks. You and Sebastian were at the docks fishing as he enjoyed stormy nights like tonight. You and him made it tradition that no matter the weather, night time fishing was your guys thing, but tonight felt different. Tonight felt off and after you had brought up divorce, you and him got into it and now all you wanted to do was run, but you couldn't as tonight was going to be your last night as husband and wife. 

"Don't 'but bassy' me, y/n, you've been hanging out with that drunk a lot lately and coming home smelling like beer. I know you like Shane as a friend, but divorcing me just to marry him…” he paused now staring out into the ocean, “That's disgusting… you're disgusting…"

"At least I'm not sleeping around with people!" The words slipped as you hated that you said it, but you did and there was no going back.

"W-what?!” Sebastian was flabbergasted now, “Who said I was sleeping around? I was always on the farm or inside working. Who's feeding you these lies, y/n?!" Sebastian questioned as the rain picked up. A storm was approaching and you just wanted to end it and go home.

"The whole town, Sebastian. The whole fucking town believes you are cheating on me with Abigail and honestly I could see it." you threw your hands up in the air annoyed, cold, and soaked.

Sebastian crossed his arms, "Abby? You think I’m sleeping with Pierre’s daughter?”

You arched a brow, “Are you?”

Sebastian turned and faced you. The sound of the thunder getting louder as the waves crashed along the pier. You really had angered him now, but for what cost. You felt alone in your guys’ marriage and when you were with Shane, it felt different. You felt at home. You felt safe. 

“No! y/n I’m not! Were just close friends and that’s all we'll ever be.” Sebastian shouted, raising his arms in anger. 

“Then why are you always leaving at night? Why do you tell me you need to be independent still? We’re in this together, Sebastian, you and I!” You shouted back at him. You were shaking. You were shaking because you were angry and upset, but you were mostly cold because the weather was just not letting up. Tonight was the worst, but you knew it was all your fault. You were the one that brought up divorce. 

"Because I have social anxiety, y/n! I fear our relationship would be rocky because of all this marriage stuff, but in all honesty, I wasn't fearing our relationship would lead to divorce!" He said while crying. The sound of hurt was deep in his voice as he cried, but you wanted to divorce him all because you were in love with Shane, the alcoholic.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain your absence in the middle of the night." You said as a loud crack of thunder went scaring you into his arms and then back out as this was supposed to be you and him breaking up, not making things cute and romantic.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I ride at night because I like the stars. They're more prettier at night and they help me clear my head when my head is full of nonsense and garbage." He started as he looked at the cloud above you guys, "I go to the cliff where I took you on our first date and sit and think. Hoping each night will get better as time goes on, but clearly it didn't and here we are talking about divorcing and I just…" he trailed off as you understood now. He was scared just like you were. He was scared that things weren't going to work out and that you guys weren't going to last. But you weren't and it was because of Shane. You were in love and that was the part that hurt you the most. You liked Sebastian, but you were no longer in love with Sebastian.

"I'm sorry…" you said a few minutes later, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess and I'm sorry I made you feel how you feel, but Shane-"

Sebastian cut you off glaring once more, "-I get it… He makes you feel happy… He makes you feel like the world around you is gone and it's just the two of you… I get it… it's how I felt with you when we started dating, but it's over now and I get that too." 

"Sebastian, I…" 

Sebastian ignored you. He started walking towards the shore as he wanted to get out of the cold and into the warmth of somebody's home. You had won your battle for the divorce, but at what cost?


End file.
